Naruto Kyuubi Chronicles Part IV: Consolation
by Rock-Tea
Summary: Part IV of the Kyuubi Chronicles, Gaara and the Kyuubi battle it out while the Jounin and Hokage stress over sightings of Orochimaru and the needless destruction.


Naruto Kyuubi Chronicles

Part IV: Consolation 

The Council turned and stared at the young jounin. Pounding chest, grasping for breath, an alarming sense of urgency. 'Hokage-sama!!' he shouted. 'There's been a disturbance in the village!' Hokage stared, the same stolid expression as always. 'Very well Genma', he said 'care to describe this disturbance?'. Genma scanned the council. 'It's Naruto and that Gaara kid' he said, 'they've started brawling in the square. That Gaara's sand has damaged a load of buildings and Naruto… he's not as he seems… ' Genma trailed off. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in collected intrigue. 'We've lost eleven genin and chunin, and several other ninja are already seriously damaged'.

The Hokage's stern face faltered a little. He stared down into his hands and paused in thought. Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged uncertain glances. 'To have lost eleven of our ninja, and to have injured several others…from a mere clash between two genin? Clearly all is not as it seems' Hokage looked heavy with worry. _Naruto Uzumaki… could it be that it had finally broke free?_ Hokage looked up at The Council, turning with something of a melancholic disposition he spoke. 'Kakashi, I want you to lead the Jounin to the scene. Try to keep things under control, but of further importance you must avoid any unnecessary bloodshed.' Kakashi nodded solemnly. 'I understand'. With that, Kakashi and the others set out from the chamber and set towards the square.

Sarutobi sighed, staring lifelessly out of the window. 'Iruka… if it's what I think it is, I feel I've sent honourable men to their deaths'. Iruka looked with sorrowful innocence at Hokage. He knew the stark reality of which Hokage spoke, and it pained him to see the old man's soul cloud with foreboding and distress. Iruka lifted his head slightly. 'There's nothing to worry about…' he said, unsure of himself, 'Kakashi can hold his own, and even if it _is_ the Kyuubi, its still restrained by Naruto's body… The Jounin squad should be able to take control of the situation…' He trailed off, fully aware that his words were useless and hollow. Sarutobi arose to his feet. 'Come, Iruka' he said. 'Let us do our good and start evacuating the villagers'. Iruka nodded, and the two left without saying anything further.

Naruto leapt back and watched as the sand turret dissipated hard against the wall, bringing down many bricks and structure with it. He shielded his eyes even though any stray particles were burnt away by his chakra. 'Heh…' Naruto smiled, glancing welcomingly at the Sand nin. Gaara remained completely still, fixated in his stolid, cool position. The thundering malice of the sand conflicted with the fiery desire of Naruto's lust.

The jounin secluded the battle, forming a weak circle around the two battling genin. Some lined the top of buildings, others just standing a good distance away from the carnage. Raido flinched as Gaara's sand brought down another building, dust billowing entwining with the sand. Anko looked at Kakashi, 'Sarutobi put you in charge' she said, 'so what are your orders? Shouldn't we try to stop this before something really serious happens?' Kakashi's eyes remained fixated listlessly on the battle. 'Not yet… Hokage also said for there to be no unnecessary bloodshed.' Anko watched in dismay as a red airy explosion burst from around Naruto, incinerating the nearby perimeter. 'There's no point getting involved just yet'.

Gaara waited as the dust settled at his feet. Particles falling lightly against the exposed skin. He licked his lips and stared at Naruto, 'fighting you gives me great thrills' he growled with a smile. Naruto smiled back, his spiked hair wavering lightly with his chakra. Their eyes locked for a mere instant of terrifying determination before Gaara thrust his hands forward. 'Which makes killing you all the more pleasurable!!' Several arms of sand extended forward at an alarming rate, careering straight through the market with careless abandon. Naruto darted only to have them follow him, he cursed inside. Leaping up high against one of the buildings, Naruto watched keenly at the arms below, reaching, grasping for a hold of him.

Anko peered over the edge at the boy's ascension. She looked towards Kado and said solemnly, 'something's gotta be done. I'm not just standing here watching the village fall apart.' Kado nodded in agreement. The two dropped down towards the scene. Kakashi's glance shot up, 'No!' he shouted. The two figures had disappeared from view. Kakashi sighed and put a hand to his head. 'Fools…' he muttered, 'they've only themselves to blame…'.

Naruto growled in agitation as he pushed himself off the wall, straight towards Gaara. Extending his arms he snarled, claws outstretched. Gaara's face remained stone cold in indifference. Twirling gracefully the air tore with searing laceration. Gaara raised his sand in defence, allowing Naruto to hit with a dull thud. Naruto rebounded from the sand armour, twisting to face Anko, with rage he placed his claws forward and spun elegantly. Anko barely had time to draw a weapon before the winding strike was dealt. Her eyes widened, mouth flung open with blood forced from her lungs. The kunai clattered to the floor. Kado stood and stared in horror as Anko's decimated remains fell to the floor in an undignified heap. He ran forward with the kunai screaming, breath hoarse with distress and pain. Gaara turned his head nonchalantly and flicked a finger upwards, a spire of sand pressing him against a wall, crushing his chest and splintering ribs.

The jounin watched in stupefied mortification. How these two kids, no older than 13, could dismiss horrific deaths to continue fighting? It was beyond comprehension. Kakashi shook his head. 'There's no point staying around here' he said, 'there's nothing we can do. Hokage ordered for no unnecessary bloodshed, but that's all that's going to come out of this.' He looked up to the clouds, shielded by a veil of dust and sand. 'I'm going to see the Hokage' he said finally. 'Stay safe'. And with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
